A Whole New World for Snowlight
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Sora goes to Atlas to bring Weiss back. After he punched her father, he shows her it's alright to live without a plan. One-shot. has nothing to do with The Huntsman's key. Aladdin parody... And Sora punched Jacques


A Whole New World for Snowlight

"You don't have a clue, none of you do!" Weiss shouted in the middle of the party, "You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything at all!"

"Weiss that's enough," Weiss's father, Jacques grabbed her arm in an attempt to pull her out of the room.

"Let go of me!"

"You're embarrassing the family."

"Didn't you hear her old man? Let go!" Out of no where a fist collided with Jacques Schnee's face. The older man fell on his back, releasing Weiss. Before the heiress could fall to the floor, the fist that hit Jacques uncurled and grabbed Weiss's hand, keeping her from falling.

"Are you okay?"

Weiss looked to see who it was that (finally) punched her father. Here ice blue eyes widened in surprise, "Sora?"

"Did you miss me?" Sora smiled as he helped her stand up straight.

"Who in the hell are you?" Jacques roared as he stood up. Blood started to drip from his nose, "I didn't invite some ruffian to this event, I'll have you wish you were never born."

Sora looked at him uninterest, "You're not unconscious? Guess you aren't such a brittle old man."

"Leave now or security will escort you out," Jacques howled.

Sora just rolled his eyes, "Oh don't worry, I'll leave," he said looking at Weiss, "As soon as I get who I came here for, come on Weiss lets go."

Weiss smiled.

"You will do no such thing," Jacques declared.

"Make up your mind," Sora said annoyed, "Do you want me to go or stay?"

Jacques looked like he was about to explode, "You will leave, but my daughter will stay."

"And why should she listen to you?" Sora asked.

"I'm her father."

"Weiss is eighteen," Sora reminded, "She's an adult she can call her own shots." Then Sora looked back to her, "Weiss, what do you want to do? Stay with your crabby old man, or come with me?"

Weiss looked at Sora. She took in a breath and answered, "Sora, I want to go with you."

"I won't allow this," Jacques declared, "Get security in here!"

"Great that's just peachy," Weiss said.

"Weiss do you trust me?" Sora asked. Weiss knew what was coming next he was going to be another one of his insane schemes. She was sure it wasn't going to be fun, but better that then her father.

"Unfortunately, I do," Weiss said, "Hey," Sora suddenly swept her up bridal style and ran towards one of the open windows, "I'm going to regret this."

Sora just laughed before jumping through the window, Weiss closed her eyes waiting for the fall, but they just stopped. She looked down to see Sora has landed on his keyblade turned glider. Sora gave her a grin, "You should've seen your face."

Weiss's face turned red, "Shut up and go you jerk!"

"Your wish is my command," Sora grinned. Away from the party they flew. Weiss was positive she heard her father shouting something about calling the military.

They flew towards Atlas where Sora landed on a rooftop. Once there feet hit solid ground Weiss put her walls up, "I didn't need your help."

"You know you did."

"I-…"

"Weiss, do you honestly think he's gonna let you keep your claim to the company after that outburst?" Sora asked. Weiss went silent at the question as she looked down. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew he wouldn't. Honestly, Weiss was positive Jacques would take her claim no matter what she did. Because she wasn't him.

Weiss couldn't help but feel a little afraid, she always wanted to be free from her father. But now she had no idea what was going to happen. Up until now her life was planned out for her. She intended to change that plan, but she still had a plan, now… she didn't know where to go next.

"What do I do know?"

"Come back," Sora answered, "Help us fight."

Weiss was a little disappointed, "Did you come all this way just to get my fighting skills."

"Well, no…" Sora said awkwardly, "We… I want you to come back Weiss."

Weiss looked back at him surprised.

"I… really like you… I want us to… I know I'm not rich like most guys, but I can show what it's like to be free, to not fear tomorrow. Sora took her hand and led her towards the edge of the building.

 _I can show you the world_

 _Shining shimmering splendid_

 _Tell me princess, since when did you last let your heart decide._

Sora used his keyblade to create an ice rail to the next roof. Then he beckoned Weiss.

 _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder._

Weiss hesitated, but she slid down the rail into Sora's arm. The keyblade wielder swung her around when she landed.

 _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride._

Sora showed her the view of the ocean that bordered Atlas, the ocean reflecting the stars.

 _A Whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no_

 _Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

Weiss had to wonder.

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here_

 _It's crystal clear_

She then grabbed Sora's hand and jumped off the roof. Sora wasn't afraid he trusted her. One of her glyphs' caught them and they ran on the path she created.

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _A whole new world with you_

 _Unbelievable sights_

They jumped to another roof, Sora used his keyblade to shoot a beam into the sky. Then from that beam little lights gently fell like snow. Weiss caught one of them, but they continued onward.

 _Indescribable feeling_

They jumped onto another glyph, and began to dance. A small dance just for them in the night sky.

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _A whole new world (don't you dare close your eyes)_

 _A hundred thousands things to see_

 _I'm like a shooting star I've come so far_

 _I can't go back to where I used to be_

 _A whole new world_

 _Every turn a surprise_

 _With new horizon's to pursue (Every moment red-letter)_

 _I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spar_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you._

Weiss stopped the dance and wrapped her arms around Sora. He wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed like that for a minute.

"Sora we need to go back to my father's mansion."

"What? Why?"

"For my things you dolt," she smiled at his cute naivete, "I'm not going on and adventure in this dress or these shoes, and I need my sword. It might not be magic, but it's mine."

"So…"

They looked at each other, "I want to go back with my team." Her face then turned red, "I want to go back… with you…" Sora smiled.

 _A whole new world_

 _A whole new life_

 _For you and me~_

They shared a kiss before flying off on Sora's glider.

 **Sure you might be bored of Snowlight. But its OTP. Weiss is the tsundere and Sora is the lovable goofball. How can you expect me to not need this? Once again I try to create the Snowlight wave.**

 **And Sora punched Jacques. Oh that felt so good to write!**


End file.
